Broken hearted girl
by chubbs280391
Summary: Set after episode 2, what we didn't see. minor swearing.
1. Chapter 1

new fic from me starts at the end of episode 2. reviews welcome both good and bad please. its from emily's POV

I walk into the all too familiar house, as much as i want to i can't force myself to walk up the stairs to our, sorry her bedroom, i just can't. All i can do is walk into the living room look at all the photographs on the walls and try to block out all the horrible thoughts that are in my head. _Had Sophia seen all these photos? touched them like i had? was it just a one off?. _My eye's wander to one picture in particular, the same picture i'd been staring at when the postman had got a good show just yesterday.

Its a picture of me and Naomi when we went to London for the day . We're sat on a bench in Hyde Park, Naomi's arm wrapped tightely around my shoulders, giving me a kiss on the cheek but still her eyes are gleaming at the camera she was holding above us. I've got a massive smile on my face with my arm hung loosely over her waist and im leaning into her. It was one of the best days of my life because it was just us together, no idiots staring at us (well none that we knew anyway), no drama and best of all my mother wasn't there. How could all this have happened. I find myself drifting back to my thoughts. _Had she already slept with Sophia by then?_

I'm brought back down to earth as the living room door opens and she's stood in the doorway, staring at the ground for a few seconds before finally making eye contact. She looks so fragile and my heart strings tug but at the same time my head is saying _how the fuck could she do this to me._ I can't let her break me down now, I can't let her destroy me.

"Em.." she starts talking but i can't let her finish, i know exactly what she's going to say.

"just stop it, there is no point in apologising to me Naomi" i sit down on the sofa, not once taking my eyes away from hers, forcing her to keep eye contact with me "its just words, its not like they actually mean anything"

More tears fill her eyes and i have to close my own for a few seconds in order to compose myself. I feel the couch move slightly and i know she's now sat herself next to me

"i'm not even going to try and explain myself Ems, there's nothing i can say to justify this, but you have to know, i didn't tell you because i was trying to protect you, save you from getting hurt" I scoff at her words

"save me from getting hurt? Naomi if you really cared about not hurting me or just cared about me full stop you never would have done it in the first place" I can hear my voice getting louder as i speak.

"you know how much i care about you Emily, you're everything to me, you're all i care about" she reaches out for my hand put i pull it away roughly.

"I have to know something" she breathes in a deep sigh as she waits for my question "yesterday, when you gave me the goggles, and you said you love me..did you say it to hide your little secret, bought them for me so that i wouldn't find out about everything" her tears fall at my words and although i'm hurting so much i can't help but feel slightly guilty for even questioning it.

"Emily you know i meant every single little word i said to you yesterday, I do love you, I love you so much and thats what made me so scared"

"about what?"

"scared that i was going to lose everything and just be all alone"

"what so its my fault that you did this because i made you love someone, is that it"

"god no! Emily, no thats not what i'm saying, its not in anyway you're fault" I open my bag and pull out the goggles that she gave me yesterday, holding them out for her to take.

"I can't have these anymore, not now i know the truth"

"Emily you don't have to do this!" she reaches for my hand again and this time i let her take it "yes i've been a stupid fucking bitch but i know we can get through this, we're strong Em, stronger then this" my first tear falls as she practically begs me to forgive her. I let the goggles drop to the floor. "look i love you Emily and yes that does scare the shit out of me but i would rather be scared then go back to feeling alone and i am so so sorry" she reaches up with her other hand and wipes my tears away "can we start again?"

"I don't think i can do this right now, i need some time to think things over, i love you Naomi but i can't make myself stop hurting over this"

"i'm sorry" i suddenly feel really angry

"STOP SAYING YOU'RE SORRY OK" i stand up and i'm now screaming at her "HOW COULD YOU FUCKING DO THIS TO US, AFTER EVERYTHING WE WENT THROUGH IN THE FIRST PLACE, WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GO AND FUCK IT ALL UP, IT MEANS NOTHING ANYMORE" i pick up the london picture and throw it on the floor smashing the frame "NOTHING" i rip off the bracelet she bought me for my birthday "NOTHING" I'm crying hysterically as she rushes up to meet me as i start to fall, she wraps her arms around me and i let her hold me, just wanting to feel her love surrounding me.

She kisses my forehead as i sob against her chest. She strokes my hair and whispers in my ear that everything will be ok and that we can work this out. I calm myself down and pull out of our embrace to look her in the eye.

"I don't want to lose what we had"

"we don't have to Ems" she takes both my hands in hers

"I can't just forget about it though, its going to take a long time for us to get back to anywhere close to being normal"

"I don't care" she rests her forehead against mine and my head and heart are in a raging battle as they fight each other "I'll wait as long as it takes"

"I don't want to go back home"

"stay here, i can sleep in my mums room" i nod my head at her and she kisses my forehead again before she walks me to her room.

"I do love you emily, and like i said yesterday, don't ever forget it"

I nod my head. She leans in to kiss me but i turn my head away

"i can't" she looks heartbroken but i know she understands "goodnight Nai, I love you too"

I walk into her room and close the door on the person i care the most about in the entire world. I hear her walk away and its then that i break down. I climb into the bed exhausted from the days events.

everything in this room is a constant reminder of her and her betrayal. Wishing that i had opted to stay in Gina's room, I let the tears fall as i close my eyes, trying desperately to fall asleep and hoping that when i wake up it will all have been some horrible nightmare

But i know that's not going to happen, nothing's ever perfect...

* * *

ok please review!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so i've decided to turn this into an on going fic thanks to the really nice reviews i got :) not sure how many chapters or where its going to go exactly but i'll give it a shot.

Chapter 2 (Naomi's POV)

I'm not sure how long i've been lying here awake for, not that i really fell asleep for long. My merely minutes of sleep are filled with tossing and turning and nightmares of Emily on that roof and her actually jumping, its the most frightening thought i've ever had and i need to stop, but i can't. Even though i know she'd never do it, i still can't shake the feeling that i reduced her to that place because i was so fucking stupid. I look over at the clock on the bedside table _8:36am. _I have college at 12 and i know i need to be getting up soon but i don't think i can face her. How could i have done this to her, how could i destroy everything that we had. Its almost like it was an out of body experience, like i just watched my body doing what i did and something just wouldn't let me stop things.

I'm brought down from my thoughts by a banging knock on my front door. I quickly get out of bed and throw some clothes on, whoever it is, they're going to break my bloody door down in a minute. I walk down stairs and i can hear Cook and JJ shouting on the other side but its definately not either of them banging. I open the door and i'm greeted by a fist to the face that knocks me to the floor

"you fucking bitch, you fucking bitch!" Katie is standing over me screaming at me. i taste blood and put my hand up to my nose, surely enought there's blood trickling from it. Jesus for such a small girl, she can't half pack a punch. Luckily Cook and JJ have grabbed her and are restraining her before she kills me. I pull myself up off the floor.

"Cook! let me go"

"No can do Katie-Kins, not until you calm the fuck down"

"How can i after what she fucking did" I don't even think about moving, just stand their staring at the look-alike of the girl i'd betrayed, looking at Katie is just as hard as looking at Emily, they have the same fucking eyes "Where's Emily"

"She's upstairs"

"EMILY GET YOUR FUCKING MUFF MUNCHING ASS DOWN HERE" i hear my bedroom door open as i realise she must have been listening. She walks down the stairs and i can tell she's been crying and she looks even angrier then she was yesterday

"Katie what are you doing here? its ok guys you can let her go" Cook and JJ let go of Katie's arms and she stumbles forward a little bit, looking just as livid as Ems

"What am i doing here? what are you doing here more like? for fuck sake Ems, she cheats on you and you carry on living here as if nothings happened"

"Dad told you?"

"No James did, he heard you and dad talking yesterday" fuck sake

"Look Katie its none of your business"

"your my sister and im not letting you stay here with this slut" Katie glares at me with a look that says you better sleep with both eyes open.

Emily stares from me to Katie before she disappears into the kitchen. She comes back a few seconds later and throws kitchen roll in my face.

"I'm not going anywhere Katie, me and Nai are going to work through this" Katie walks right up to Emily and slaps her, thats when i lose it

"don't you fucking touch her, this is my house and yeah i may have fucked up big time but i am not about to just stand there and see Emily get hurt by you as well"

Katie just stares at me and i can see that she has tears in her eyes. She looks at Emily and a tear falls down her face as she sees how broken she is. She pulls her into a hug and they both start crying. Cook motions at me to come outside with him and JJ and leave them to talk. I follow them out the front door as i hear Katie muttering something weird to Emily

_Katie Shum_

* * *

I take a cigarette from the packet Cook offers me and light it up. We're sat on a bench in the park just down the road, in silence until Cook pipes up.

"You alright blondie?" my eyes fill with tears at his concern and it take a deep breath to stop them from falling and instead turn into my usual sarcastic twatty self

"oh yeah im just peachy thanks Cook, you know i've only fucked up my whole relationship and the person i care the most for in the world fucking hates me, no biggie"

"well there is no need for that attitude Naomi, Cook was merely trying to make you feel better, i mean your problems are completely your fault but thats not say that you didn't have your reasons for cheating on Emily, on the contrary it might end up being a healthy thing because it might make your relationship stronger because if you can get through this then you can get through.."

"Locked on JJ" Cook just mutters it at him and slaps him round the back of the head.

We sit in silence after that, just letting all our thoughts consume us.

my phone vibrates and i pick it up to see Emily's name flashing on the screen.

"Hello" i feel nervous as i answer the call but my heart flutters at the fact that she's even still talking to me

"hi"

"is everything ok?"

"what do you think? look i've decided that i'm going to move back home for a while" my heart breaks at her words

"oh" thats all i can make myself say as a tear falls down my face

"i just think we need some distance between us right now"

"if thats what you want then ok"

"i've left the key under the mat" her voice sounds almost mono-tone, not the same Emily i know and Love so much

"yeah ok, so i guess i'll just see you at college"

"yeah, bye" she hangs up and i suddenly find myself sobbing, i lean my head on Cook's shoulder.

"i've well and truly fucked up haven't I"

"Yep" is all he whispers back to me and takes another drag on his cigarette. I take my head off his shoulder and put it in my hands as i cry. "the question is Naomikins"

i look up at him as he gives me a slight smile

"what are we going to do about it"

* * *

review please xxx


End file.
